Titik Putih
by Ashellum
Summary: "Hei, kenapa kau menyusulku, bodoh?," - Male!Malindo


Putih. Terang. Sinar apa itu?

Wangi ini. Wangi melati. Taman apa ini? Cantik sekali…

"Hei, kenapa kau menyusulku, bodoh?"

_._

_._

_._

**Titik Putih **

By Moiriscarlett

.

.

The characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and Indonesia and Malaysia

The story (or poetry what-so-ever) is mine

.

.

_Tuk tak tuk tak._

_Kau berlari-lari di sisi bebatuan taman rumah kita._

_Hei, hei, awas jatuh, adik kecil!_

_Bruk!_

_Hhhhh… Kau tidak mendengarku._

_Ssssttt, jangan menangis, adik manis._

_Sini aku obati tungkaimu._

"_Kak, gendong,"_

_Dasar anak manja._

_Ah, tapi biarlah. Aku suka kau manja padaku._

_Sini, biar kuobati lukamu…_

"_Lain kali hati-hati, ya, Malaya,"_

_._

_._

_.  
_

_Tahun 1824, dia merebut Malaya dariku._

_Ctash!_

_Kembalikan!_

_Ctash! Ctash!_

_Kembalikan adikku! Dia bukan propertimu!_

_Ctash! Ctash! Ctash!_

_Kau pengkhianat, England! Kenapa kau memisahkan dia dariku?_

_Ctash! Ctash!_

_Pecutan kesepuluh. Pecutan terakhir. Akhirnya._

"_Itu hukumanmu berani menentangku, budak!,"_

_Ctash!_

_Apa ini? Perjanjiannya kan hanya sepuluh. Kenapa jadi sebelas?_

"_Berani sekali kau mencoba kabur ke tempat Malaya!,"_

_Ctash!_

_Dua belas. Cukup, Nethere sialan! Cukup!_

"_Kau mau bermain pahlawan, hah, budak? Melindungi adikmu dari penjajah?,"_

_Ctash! Ctash!_

_Tiga belas. Empat belas. Baiklah, satu lagi dan sudah. Satu lagi saja._

"_Kau kira aku akan kasihan terhadapmu,_ Nusantara_? Dalam mimpimu, budak!,"_

_Duaagh!_

_Empat belas pecutan. Satu tendangan._

_Aku terkapar lemah dan bergulung seperti kaki seribu yang ditetesi air. Punggungku terasa seperti dibakar di atas tungku perapian. Aku berani bertaruh ada lebih dari tiga ratus goresan merah keungu-unguan di punggungku sekarang. Sakit sekali rasanya. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan menunjukkannya di depan si kuncup rebung sialan. Aku bersumpah sampai akhir hayatku aku tidak akan pernah tunduk kepada pria pedophile beraroma tulip yang norak ini._

"_Dasar budak sial. Cih. Apa, sih, maumu sebenarnya?," ia memandangku dengan tatapan hina._

"_Aku mau kau enyah dariku dan adik-adikku.,"_

"_Kurang ajar!,"_

_Empat belas pecutan. Empat tendangan._

_Maaf, Nethere. Kau tidak akan berhasil mengakhiri nyawaku dengan siksaan loyomu itu, Lihat saja nanti. _

_Aku akan bangkit. _

_Aku akan bangkit dengan tegak, _

_begitu tegak sehingga dapat menelan tawa angkuhmu dengan dendamku._

_._

_._

_._

_Jumat, 17 Agustus 1945_

_Pukul 10:00_

_Seorang pemudi muncul dari belakang_

_membawa nampan berisi Sang Saka_

_Ibu Negara menangis suka cita_

_Merah putih jahitannya telah dikibarkan_

"_Kepada, Sang Saka Merah Putih, hormat gerak!,"_

_Merah putih jahitannya dihormati_

"_Indonesia tanah airku, tanah tumpah darahku_

_Disanalah aku berdiri, jadi pandu ibuku_

_Indonesia kebangsaanku, bangsa dan tanah airku_

_Marilah kita bersaru Indonesia bersatu…,"_

_Indonesia bersatu_

_Aku_

_Aku bersatu_

_Aku merdeka!_

_~.~_

_Kami bangsa Indonesia dengan ini menjatakan kemerdekaan Indonesia._

_Hal-hal jang mengenai pemindahan kekoeasaan d.l.l., diselenggarakan_

_dengan tjara seksama dan dalam tempo jang sesingkat-singkatnja._

_Djakarta, hari 17 boelan 8 tahoen 05_

_Atas nama bangsa Indonesia._

_Soekarno/Hatta_

_._

_._

_._

_Aku menentangmu_

_Aku menentang keras perbuatanmu, Malaya_

_Jangan kau turuti rencana "neo-kolonial" pengkhianat pirang itu_

_Jangan kau berani!_

_Cukup, Malaya!_

_Kau sudah cukup sebagai Malaya-ku_

_Janganlah berubah_

"_Federasi Malaysia"_

_Aku tidak suka itu, Malaya_

_Namanya berbau pengkhianatan tertinggi_

_Jangan mau diperalat mereka, sayang!_

_Jangan!_

_~~.~~_

"_Dengan ini, kami mengakui kedaulatan Malaysia dan menjadikan Malaysia anggota tetap Dewan Keamanan PBB.,"_

_Oh, begitu maumu, 'Malaysia'?_

_Baiklah_

_Aku terima hunusan tombakmu_

_Jadilah boneka Inggris jika memang itu memuaskanmu_

_._

"_Dan dengan ini aku mengundurkan diri dari keanggotaan PBB.,"_

_._

_._

_.  
_

_Sudah berani kau sekarang, hei, bocah ingusan?_

_Menginjak-injak lambang kakakmu yang dulu kau hormati_

_Serbu saja gedung itu_

_Aku tidak takut!_

_Serbu saja gedung itu_

_Dan akan kuremukkan nyawamu tanpa ragu_

_Kau "Anti-Indonesia" katamu?_

_Bah! _

_Kau kira siapa pengasuhmu dulu, hei, anak manja?_

_Berani kau merobek foto pemimpinku?_

_Akan kurobek seluruh kehidupan di tanah jiwamu_

_Silahkan kau ledakkan seluruh tubuhku_

_Tapi jangan sekali-sekali kau membawa Sang Garuda_

_Biarkan Garudaku terbang bebas di angkasa kita_

_Menertawakan harimau laparmu di tanah dingin penuh dusta_

_~~~.~~~_

"_Kalau kita lapar itu biasa  
Kalau kita malu itu juga biasa  
Namun kalau kita lapar atau malu itu karena __Malaysia__, kurang ajar!_

_Kerahkan pasukan ke Kalimantan hajar cecunguk Malayan itu!  
Pukul dan sikat jangan sampai tanah dan udara kita diinjak-injak oleh Malaysian keparat itu_

_Doakan aku, aku kan berangkat ke medan juang sebagai patriot Bangsa, sebagai martir Bangsa dan sebagai peluru Bangsa yang tak mau diinjak-injak harga dirinya._

_Serukan serukan keseluruh pelosok negeri bahwa kita akan bersatu untuk melawan kehinaan ini kita akan membalas perlakuan ini dan kita tunjukkan bahwa kita masih memiliki Gigi yang kuat dan kita juga masih memiliki martabat._

_Yoo...ayoo... kita... Ganjang...  
Ganjang... Malaysia  
Ganjang... Malaysia  
Bulatkan tekad  
Semangat kita badja  
Peluru kita banjak  
Njawa kita banjak  
Bila perlu satoe-satoe!_

_Soekarno - Gerakan Ganyang Malaysia"_

_._

_._

_._

_16 dan 18 Agustus 1963_

_Aku akan menggayangmu, sayang_

_Ayo kita adu berdua_

_Rejimen Askar Melayu DiRaja__-mu dengan lima puluh geriliyawan tundukanku_

_Inilah karma yang kau dapat jika durhaka pada kakakmu_

_Telah kubakar rumah kekasihmu di tanah utamaku_

_Melucuti hatimu dengan dendam membawa petaka_

_Kau sekap agen-agenku dan kau bakar rumahku di tanahmu_

_Api dibalas api_

_Kau bilang aku mengambil sikap bermusuhan terhadapmu_

_Bukan begitu, sayang_

_Aku hanya mencoba mengambilmu kembali_

_Aku ingin kau kembali_

_Kembali menggenggam tanganku ke rumah kita_

_Tapi kau hantamkan pintumu di wajahku_

"_Kau sudah punya Kalimantan, kan? Serawak milikku! Pergi, pencuri!,"_

_Kau mengusirku_

_Mengantarku ke api membara di Semenanjung Melayu_

_Tercatat sekitar dua ribu pasukanku tewas bersama dua ratus pasukan pengkhianatmu_

_Ratio yang cukup jauh, kau tahu itu_

_Aku marah, kau marah_

_Semua berakhir_

_Pada pengepungan 68 hari wargamu_

_~~~~.~~~~_

_11 Agustus 1966_

_Perjanjian perdamaian yang tidak meredakan apapun _

_Di antara aku, kau, dan agresi militer_

_._

_._

_._

_Sentimenku terhadapmu makin membara di abad 21_

_Kau anggap tenaga manusiaku buruh rendahanmu_

_Kau mencoba mengklaim wilayahku secara sepihak_

_Terbalik, Malaysia_

_Jangan buat aku tertawa karena leluconmu itu tidak lucu_

_Kau berasal dari aku, bukan sebaliknya_

_Aku memberikanmu Serawak_

_Pemilik aslinya bukanlah kau_

_Kau bom putra dan putriku_

_Aku tetap hidup dan masih berdiri lebih tegak daripadamu_

"_Dasar kau budak indon!,"_

_Terima kasih panggilan sayangnya_

_Tapi aku tidak butuh itu, Malingsia_

_Iya, kau itu Malingsia_

_Maling Asia_

_Kau mengaku-ngaku semua itu milikmu_

_Padahal namaku telah tertera jelas di atasnya_

_Kau itu bodoh, ya, Malon?_

_Iya, itu juga panggilan baru untukmu_

_Membalas panggilan sayang buatanmu yang absurd itu_

_Lagu, tari, pulau_

_Kau mencoba mencurinya, Malaysia?_

_Terima kasih_

_Artinya kau masih ingat saat aku meninabobokanmu dengan "Rasa Sayange" dulu_

_Kau masih hafal pelajaran menari saat petang setelah waktu bermain kita dulu_

_Kau masih sempat mengenang saat-saat menonton Reog Ponorogo bersama dulu_

_Dan kau masih bisa merasakan buaianku saat kau tertidur di pasir pulau itu dulu_

_Sayangnya kau melupakan satu hal yang paling penting, Malaysia_

_Intisari dari semua kenangan kita_

"_Dulu, kau mempelajari semuanya dariku, kan, Malon?,"_

_._

_._

_._

_Aku tidak percaya._

_Selain bodoh, kau ini nekat._

_Bisa-bisanya kau tertipu si pirang lagi._

_Dia bohong, sayang!_

_Aku tidak pernah memfitnahmu!_

"_Mati saja kau, budak sialan!,"_

_Jangan!_

"_Zruk!"_

_Astaga_

_Tidak_

_Tidak tidak tidak_

_Apa yang telah kulakukan?_

_Tuhan, _

_kembalikan dia padaku!_

_~~~~~.~~~~~_

_31 Agustus 2012_

_Selamat ulang tahun, Malaysia_

_Semoga bahagia_

_Maaf aku menghancurkan ulang tahunmu, karena tahun itu tidak bisa diulang_

_Aku akan menyusulmu secepatnya_

_._

_Dengan penuh cinta, _

_Nusa_

_._

_._

_._

Putih. Terang. Sinar apa itu?

Wangi ini. Wangi melati.

Taman apa ini? Cantik sekali…

"Hei, kenapa kau malah menyusulku, bodoh?,"

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu, bocah ingusan? Nanti kau tersesat lagi,"

"Haha. Lucu sekali.,"

Hangat. Sangat hangat.

Akhirnya, kau kembali.

Jangan pergi lagi, ya.

Aku mohon.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Ehsan. Aku khawatir tahu.,"

"Iya, Kak Nusa.,"

.

.

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**A/N: Maaf hancur.**

**Saya kan dodol~**

**Untuk sejarah yang kurang jelas, maaf, saya agak malas merincikannya. -dirajam-  
**

**Review?**


End file.
